Avatar: Extended Collector's Edition
The Avatar: Extended Collector's Edition box set is a special edition release of Avatar, comprised of 3 discs that contain 45 minutes of unfinished deleted scenes, along with a finished 16 minutes included in the film that is a flowing, cohesive version of the movie.http://marketsaw.blogspot.com/2010/08/awesome-news-future-earth-will-be.html 20th Century Fox released the Extented Collector's Edition on Blu-ray and DVD on November 9 2010 in the USA and Canada.List of international release dates on Facebook It was Released in the UK, Ireland on November 12. It was first revealed on the trailer for A Message from Pandora, a special feature on an environmental campaign in Brazil, produced by James Cameron and included in the Collector's Edition.http://www.blu-ray.com/news/?id=5057 It includes the original cut, the theatrical re-release and a new cut of the film. Content James Cameron confirmed that one of the three discs would contain a special feature on an environmental campaign in Brazil, A Message from Pandora.http://www.blu-ray.com/news/?id=5057 Another disc will contain the movie, with 16 minutes of finished, new material, and the other one more special features, including 45 minutes of unfinished material. There will also be a limited edition with only 1000 copies available. This edition includes an artbook, exclusive case, and a signed film negative. http://blogs.coventrytelegraph.net/thegeekfiles/2010/10/avatar-extended-collectors-edi.html New Scenes In the 16 minutes of finished material, the Earth opening is included, totaling about 4 1/2 minutes of the new footage. The studio that financed the release paid roughly one million dollars for the Earth scene to be included in the Collector's Edition. James Cameron quoted: " 'Guys, I want each of you to cut a new version of the start of the film, Reel 1, that doesn't have any Earth in it at all.' And they looked at me like I was out of my mind. And I said, 'No – it's gonna work.' They had to figure out the details. I said, 'Just grab a couple of things to use as flashbacks, and start it in space when Jake opens his eyes.' "http://marketsaw.blogspot.com/2010/08/awesome-news-future-earth-will-be.html Disc 1: Three Movie Versions #2009 Original Theatrical Edition, including optional family audio track. #2010 Special Edition Re-Release with 7 additional minutes, including optional family audio track. #2010 Collector’s Extended Cut with 16 additional minutes, including alternate opening on Earth. Disc 2: Filmmaker's Journey # Over 45 minutes of never-before-seen deleted scenes # Capturing Avatar: Feature-length documentary covering the 16-year filmmakers’ journey, including interviews with James Cameron, Jon Landau, cast and crew # A Message from Pandora: James Cameron’s visit to the Amazon rainforest # The 2006 art reel: Original pitch of the Avatar vision # Brother termite test: Original motion capture test # The ILM prototype: Visual effects reel # Screen tests: Sam Worthington, Zoë Saldana # Zoë’s life cast: Makeup session footage # On-set footage as live-action filming begins # VFX progressions # Crew film: The Volume Disc 3: Pandora's Box # Interactive scene deconstruction: Explore the stages of production of 17 different scenes through three viewing modes: capture level, template level, and final level with picture-in-picture reference # Production featurettes: Sculpting Avatar, Creating the Banshee, Creating the Thanator, The AMP Suit, Flying Vehicles, Na’vi Costumes, Speaking Na’vi, Pandora Flora, Stunts, Performance Capture, Virtual Camera, The 3D Fusion Camera, The Simul-Cam, Editing Avatar, Scoring Avatar, Sound Design, The Haka: The Spirit of New Zealand # Avatar original script # Avatar screenplay by James Cameron # Pandorapedia: Comprehensive guide to Pandora # Lyrics from five songs by James Cameron # The art of Avatar: Over 1,850 images in 16 themed galleries (The World of Pandora, The Creatures, Pandora Flora, Pandora Bioluminescence, The Na’vi, The Avatars, Maquettes, Na’vi Weapons, Na’vi Props, Na’vi Musical Instruments, RDA Designs, Flying Vehicles, AMP Suit, Human Weapons, Land Vehicles, One-Sheet Concepts) # BD-Live extras (requires BD-Live-enabled player and Internet connection--may be available a limited-time only): Crew Short: The Night Before Avatar; additional screen tests, including Stephen Lang, Giovanni Ribisi, Joel David Moore, CCH Pounder, and Laz Alonso; speaking Na’vi rehearsal footage; Weta Workshop: walk-and-talk presentation Official Description "Experience the spectacular world of James Cameron's Avatar as never before with this all-new three-disc extended collector’s edition. The journey begins with three movie versions: the original theatrical release, the special edition re-release, and the exclusive extended cut not shown in theaters. And that's just what's on the first Blu-ray disc. The set's bonus feature run more than eight hours and include over 45 minutes of deleted scenes; actor's screen tests; on-location footage; feature-length documentaries on the film's groundbreaking production; an interactive scene-deconstruction feature that lets you explore different levels of production for 17 scenes; a comprehensive guide to the world of Pandora; and more. The greatest adventure of all time just got bigger and better. " References ru:Аватар: Расширенное коллекционное издание Category:Avatar Category:Home Videos